beginning of me
by only we can tell
Summary: no one ever thanks him for what he does for them, thoughts are running throught his head but when jack and maddie go on a trip they leave danny in the hands of his worst enemy. but as Danny develops reoccurring nightmares. fatherish relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything.**

**I felt like writing a Danny phantom fan fiction, so here it is :) **

* * *

He shivered as the cold rain hit his back; it had been raining all week but tonight just seemed worse. Danny new that it would be a smart idea to go back home or at least find shelter but he didn't have the energy.

All he ever does is help, he helps Amityville yet he gets no thanks, sure he has fans who praise their hero but they never say thanks, when he does something wrong, makes a mistake or if anything bad happens and he can't stop it, those supposedly 'fans' turn their backs and 'boo'.

The building he is standing on in his ghost form is about 20 stories high; he imagines falling, jumping off and releasing his fears, sadness and worries. Just to be free, flying. He has certainly thought about it, jumping, but he wasn't sure, can he even _die? _Being half ghost, is that possible to die?

Danny shakes his head to discard the depressing thoughts. Of course he's thought about jumping but what will that do? Although they don't thank him they still need a hero to fight their battles for them. Even his own family wants to rip him molecule from molecule but they don't know that Danny phantom is their own son Danny Fenton.

Would anyone care? If he was to jump, who would cry? Would anyone acknowledge his death? Everyone wants something from him, the town, even the whole world.

"What else can I do?" Danny cries angrily to himself bidding the world to hear. As he flew back towards Fenton works Danny was checking on Amityville, making sure no new ghost schemes have arose during his short break.

When he eventually returned to his home he would have thought everyone was asleep, if it wasn't for the note on the kitchen table addressed to him.

In the letter the writing was sloppy and terribly rushed; it was his mother's hand writing, albeit messy. The letter read:

_Danny,_

_You father and I have just received a late invite to a ghost hunter's convention in Canada, we are terribly sorry darling that we couldn't wait for you to get back home. yoru father is just packing a few things and I have given Vlad masters a call and asked if you may stay with him until we get back._

_I know that you and Vlad don't get along very well but he's our only options and he sounded happy to look after you. Jazz is at college so we couldn't ask her to drop what she was doing. Vlad will pick you up tomorrow morning at about 10 am, be ready. We will be at least a week at the latest and it didn't feel right to leave you all alone. _

_Be safe son,_

_All our love,_

_Mom and Dad._

As Danny finished the letter he felt his heart drop to his stomach. His parents hadn't even waited for him to return home. And Vlad? They got Vlad to look after him? Things couldn't get any worse. He wished he could stay with Sam or tucker but both are out of town for the holidays. Sam's family had dragged her to New York and tuckers family have gone to Alabama for 2 and a half weeks.

The sound of the clock chiming, signalling that it is midnight broke Danny out of his thoughts. he was not looking to forward to tomorrow, or the rest of the week. Why did Vlad agree to look after him? What has he got up his sleeve? Danny shook his head and made his way up to his room and got changes into just a pair of tracksuit pants. _Well I guess I'll find out tomorrow _Danny thought as he climbed into his rumpled bed.

He thought about the building, was he really thinking of jumping? That was the last thought on his mind before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please review? I would really like to know whether I should continue on.**


	2. Chapter 2

As he exited the limo, Vlad Masters approached Fenton works he was cursing jack Fenton's name. Although the incident was years ago he still held his extreme dislike for the oaf. And maddie, his sweet dear maddie, who chose jack over himself. What does she see in him? How can she choose jack, the clumsy fool who would mistake an iron for a ghost, the man who has never once succeeded in catching a ghost. The ghost he most despised lived under his very own roof for Christ's sake!

With that thought his mind went back to Danny Fenton. He scowled at the name, not because he foils all his schemes or because he refuses to join him, not even because of the nickname he had given Vlad, fruit loop. Fenton. His last name, Fenton. That's the reason, Maddie shouldn't be Jack Fenton's wife, she should be his, and Danny, Danny should be _his_ son. _His_. Not Fenton's.

When he received the phone call from Maddie he his hope had risen. Hoping that she had finally left Jack, and he and Danny were to come live with him. Although that is not what the call was about, he still had a chance to win Danny's trust. He has Danny to look after for the week hopefully more if the Fenton's flight is delayed.

Once Vlad arrived at the front door he took in the atmosphere, it was quiet and dull as the rain had continued through the night. He rang the doorbell twice and waited for Danny to open it, he was not looking forward to having baby blue eyes glaring at him as soon as the door opens.

5 minutes go past unnoticed as Vlad once again rung the door bell, "he must still be in bed" Vlad muttered as he took a small glace at his watch, _or he just isn't going to open the door_, Vlad's mind told him in a snarky voice.

He refuses to leave without the boy, maddie had asked him to take care of him and he promised he would. He rang the door bell, the pressure on the button more intense than first.

Danny awoke to the doorbell ringing, repeatedly, he noted. He glanced at the clock beside his bed, it read 10 am, _who on earth would be ringing the doorbell at such an ungodly hour. _He laid his head back down on the bed, waiting for his mum or dad to answer the door, but the door never stopped ringing. Danny got up, mind blank and not remembering where his parents are or who was at the door, he headed down stairs still in only his tracksuit pants.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez what with the impatience?"He mumbled as he opened the door, "people do need sleep so they aren't grumpy in the morning don't you know?" Danny said frustrated. As he looked up into the dark grey-blue eyes of Vlad Masters.

"Why yes I do know that young Daniel and you must know by experience I dare say" Vlad said with an all knowing grin which then he received a strong heated glare from Danny.

"Forgot you were coming, should have put a note on the door saying _turn around and go back"_

"Not that I would have listened to you anyway" Vlad smartly replied.

Danny scowled and racked his brain for a comeback; Vlad took this opportunity to let him self into the house and closed the door as he carefully shoved Danny aside.

"I see you're not rea-"

"Why did you agree to look after me?" Danny asked him as he cut Vlad off, "I know you're up to something"

"I did this out of the goodness of my heart" he said mimicking a move or pure shock, "why must I be up to something, I might just be happy to look after you"

Danny let out an unbelieving sigh; he knew either way he had to go somewhere, _ill just keep a close eye on him_, thought Danny as he made his way to the stared whilst glaring at the older hybrid.

All packed and ready, although unwilling, to leave, Vlad walked out the front door and trailing behind him a glaring teen. Danny locked the door to the building and turned around to see Vlad waiting for him to get into the limo.

"A limo? You drove here? Are you forgetting that, I dunno, you can fly?"

Vlad scoffed, "No I did not forget, unless you want to carry your luggage? Now I suggest you get in the limo."

Danny gave up trying to win the argument and loaded his luggage into the vehicle before getting in himself lead by the billionaire.

Danny took one last glance at Fenton works before the limo drove off, he still felt although Vlad was up to something. And it wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**Sorry this is so short and it might be a bit OOC. **

**Thank you so much for reading :) I hope I haven't made much mistakes.**

_**Italics: dreaming.**_

The ride was long and it was starting to get dark, Danny let his head drop onto the window pane, after last night he was so tired. Not a word was spoken since they left Amity Park; Vlad looked to be asleep or at the very least resting.

Danny closed his eyes, decided to take a short rest before they arrived, as he drifted off he was starting to wonder if the driver had picked the longest road to Wisconsin as it was taking a while to get there.

_My father was laying still, body cold, on the dull grey cement floor. I made my way towards him, kneeling over him; his eyes were wide open but lifeless. He didn't seem to be injured but he didn't look lively, the space around me and my father was devoid of life and light._

_It was totally dark and the air was eerily stale. The light that illuminated our presence came from above although, looking upwards, I saw nothing, it was like a spotlight. I try waking my father but he doesn't move, not one bit. He was gone, his pulse had stopped and so had his breathing. Although, his lips move, like he is talking to me. The tears that had been running down my cheeks still go unnoticed as I put my ear close to his mouth. 'run, don't stop', playing like a broken record stringing out from his mouth, the words were being repeated over and over and over until he suddenly stops, my heart freezes in fear as I hear a inhuman growl. It didn't come from my father I thought as I looked up into the direction of the growl to show a dark growling form, the dark shadow advanced towards me. _

_I was running, faster than ever, but no fast enough. It jumped up at me and knocked me down harshly, head making a crack as it hits the ground. My vision is fuzzy as I try to get my eyes to focus on my attacker, I couldn't see it but I could feel the large mass of weight pressing against my chest as it brings its face closer. The last thing I see before I black out are the pair of green menacing eyes staring at me._

Danny jumped awake with a scream, hands shaking him, but he cannot think beyond his panic.

"g-get aw-way from me!" he yells at the owner of the hands.

"Calm down Daniel, it was just a dream- calm down before you hurt yourself!" said the figure in front of him.

Then finally it clicked in Danny's mind, Vlad. The Day's events came rushing back to him as he calmed down, completely unaware as Vlad's arms pull him unto a comforting hug. He want to pull away but after that dream or nightmare, whatever it was, he was afraid. He gave in and let Vlad hold him as he let out a loud sob.

Vlad's was confused as to what was going on but he had assumed that it was a really bad nightmare, otherwise there's no way Danny would allow Vlad to hold him.

"Hush little badger it's all right, your alright." He said to Danny as the young boys breathing slowed and returned to normal as he drifted off into an exhausted rest. _Hopefully a peaceful rest, _Vlad thought to himself as he rearranged the Danny into a more comfortable position.


End file.
